


Insubordination

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for my friend Chloe hey babe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insubordination

“Insubordination will not be tolerated. Stay after school, you need discipline.”

It wasn’t fair, reprimanding him like that in front of the entire class. Titters echoed throughout the room as Mutsuki’s face went red and he sat down, tugging his skirt anxiously over his thighs as Professor Kuki continued on with the lesson. He paused in instruction to spare Mutsuki a glare. 

As the class filed out for the end of the day, Mutsuki swallowed the lump in his throat and stared at his clasped hands in his lap. He faintly heard the tell-tale ‘click’ of the door being shut, and he knew it was time for his punishment.

“Wh-What will you have me do, sir?” Mutsuki asked, managing to find his (quiet) voice after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

“You will be punished.” Urie said simply, the padding of his shoes growing louder as he got closed the distance between him and Mutsuki. “Obviously. Stand up.”

Mutsuki obeyed, scrambling up nervously and knocking over his pencil case in the process. Unsure of what to do, he watched as the utensils clattered to the floor and bit his lip.  
“What are you waiting for? Pick it up.” Urie sneered, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his eyebrow. “You aren’t useless on top of being disobedient, are you?”

Mutsuki squeaked at the harsh tone of his voice and bent over to collect the items, fingers shaking as he scooped them into his hands. He felt something warm behind him and right when he’d collected everything, they fell back to the floor. Right then, in that brief few moments, Urie’s hand slid slowly up his thigh, tickling the skin and causing goosebumps to pop up as he did so.

“P-Professor?”Mutsuki asked in a nearly inaudible voice.

Urie’s eyes raked over Mutsuki’s small, glistening body and his hand shook as he slid it up Mutsuki’s skirt. The plaid fabric felt like lead in his fingers, and with every inch of skin revealed, a new layer of sweat beaded at his neck.

“Why are you here, again?” Urie demanded, voice firm despite his nerves and arousal. “Well? Answer me.”

“B-Because, sir…” Mutsuki’s voice came quietly. “I need to be punished.”

Urie’s hand disappeared for a moment, only to come back with a little force as he smacked Mutsuki’s small ass. A strained moan escaped Mutsuki’s lips and he inadvertently pressed back into Urie’s hand.

“Take your fucking panties off.” Urie demanded, clearly not in the mood to fuck around. “Now. Quickly, or you’re going to get the metre stick.”

Mutsuki shivered at the thought, and the promise of being spanked with the metre stick was actually pretty appealing. Still, he slid his panties down his legs and stepped out of them, avoiding Urie’s gaze. 

“On your knees, baby boy.” Urie purred, turning Mutsuki around by his shoulders and applying pressure.

Mutsuki whimpered for no reason other than anticipation, and it did awful things to Urie’s mind. He was so hard already and it hurt so much, all he wanted to do was yank that goddamns skirt off and drive into Mutsuki until he screamed for mercy. Fuck, Urie’s name would sound so good on that boy’s tongue. Mutsuki’s hesitant hands rested on the zipper of Urie’s jeans and he looked up, eyes wide and innocent and swimming with desperation. Urie rolled his eyes and swatted Mutsuki’s hands away.

“Just let me do it.”

With impatient hands and a mocking gleam in his eyes, Urie shoved his pants and boxers to his knees, groaning in relief at the freedom. His cock slapped against his abdomen, standing tall and red, leaking pre-cum and begging to be touched. Mutsuki’s eyes widened, and Urie had to fight the urge to moan as Mutsuki studied him. 

“In case you’re stupid, you’re supposed to suck it.” Urie drawled, taking his cock in his hands and stroking it lazily. “Get the picture?”

Mutsuki sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, and when he released it, it was swollen and glistening. Urie wanted to fuck his pretty little mouth.

“If I do well, do I get to skip detention?” Mutsuki asked lightly, looking up at Urie with eyes way too innocent for his own good.

“We’ll see.” Urie amended curtly.

Mutsuki’s small hand closed over Urie’s, taking control of the stroking. Eventually, Urie let his hand slip to his side and let Mutsuki take over completely, head falling back and jaw going slack at the feeling of the boy’s cute little fingers closing around his cock. Mutsuki used the pad of his thumb to smear the liquid beading at the top of Urie’s erection over the rest of him, making the strokes more fluid and easier to manage. Urie was about to snap when he felt Mutsuki’s pillow-like lips close around the head of his cock and his tongue swirl.

“F-Fuck, your mouth is –“

Mutsuki silenced Urie by taking more of him in, and the head of Urie’s cock tickled the back of Mutsuki’s throat. He relaxed his jaw and moaned around Urie, causing vibrations that sent prickles up Urie’s spine.

“Shit – I’m about to -“

He was so close and it hadn’t been five minutes in Mutsuki’s mouth. Urie dreamt about the boy more than he cared to admit. Dreamt of taking him, wrecking him, fucking him until he couldn’t walk. Ruining him. He wanted to ruin Mutsuki. The mere thought of his lips around Urie’s cock was the catalyst of more nocturnal ejaculation than Urie would have liked. Urie woke up on a daily basis with wet sheets and an uncomfortable, sticky feeling in his pajama bottoms that he knew wouldn’t go away with sheer willpower. And as he made the mistake of looking down at Mutsuki, mouth full of Urie’s cock and tears brimming at the frame of his thick lashes, Urie came. He came hard.  
With no warning, he filled Mutsuki’s mouth with a bitter, hot, sticky liquid. Mutsuki’s eyes widened, but he didn’t pull away until he’d swallowed the majority of it, jaw contracting and throat bobbing. Urie doubled over, fisting his hand in Mutsuki’s forest-colored hair as he tried to catch his breath. Mutsuki swallowed once more, then looked up at him. He shakily stood to his feet so that he was just a head below Urie.

Mutsuki brushed his swollen, red lips, smearing a scattered trail of white over his mouth and cheek.

"I- I m-made a mess, sir."

"It isn't polite to talk with your mouth full." Urie muttered, grabbing Mutsuki's chin and prying his lips open with his tongue.

He could taste himself on Mutsuki, but he couldn’t care less. The feeling of Mutsuki’s tongue against his and the thought of him just sucking him until he came sent Urie’s blood pulsing. His heart rate was increasing at almost dangerous speeds and the way Mutsuki was moving his tongue against his was doing nothing to quench the desire he had to keep going.

Urie broke away for a brief moment, and he could feel himself hardening again when Mutsuki whined, disappointed at the loss. Within moments, Urie had managed to clear his desk of everything, most of the contents spilling on the floor, and laid down, tugging Mutsuki’s small body on top of his own.

"Don't take the skirt off," Urie groaned as he situated Mutsuki above him. "I'm too impatient and I need you on my tongue."

Urie almost lost his balance, but steadied himself by planting his hands firmly on Urie’s chest. The urgency was so palpable, and both were too impatient to remove the other’s clothing. Urie’s hands were insistent as he pulled Mutsuki up and over his face, his thighs resting on Urie’s head.

“I don’t want to s-suffocate –“ Mutsuki began, but then felt the warm wetness of the strong, pink muscle probing between his lips. “ O-oh, G-God, Professor –“ 

Mutsuki’s whines were like a drug. Urie’s movements were fueled n passion and the sound of the high pitched cries, and he was drenched in the danger of the situation. They could so easily be caught – someone could walk in – yet… it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the sweet, musky taste of Mutsuki and the wetness dribbling down his throat and past his lips, coating his face in the wonderful aroma of Mutsuki’s arousal. He was so wet, and Urie couldn’t help but feel his chest swell with pride when he knew that he was the one making Mutsuki soaked like that.

His tongue was like a cyclone, swirling and impatient and destructive, sparing Mutsuki no lifeline or warning as he dove in. Mutsuki's thighs quakes around his head, and Urie held his thighs firmly in place with his large hands as he ate like a starving man. Mutsuki's moans echoed off the walls and rang in Uries ears with a pitch so high it was almost inaudible as he thrashed and writhed. 

"Please, ple-, pl-ah -" Mutsuki begged, even though he wasn't sure of what he was pleading /for/. All he knew was he wanted to drown in it.

"You like that?" Urie pulled back for a moment to ask, and Mutsuki made the mistake of looking down at disheveled, sweat slicked Urie.

Lips drenched, half parted, eyes hooded and pupils blown - he was the portrait of lust and Mutsuki trembled with such force, he nearly fell.

"You do like it. Look at you, so wrecked. Don't get that look on your face, we've only just started. I'm going to fucking digest you."

By the end of their session, Mutsuki was a mess. His hair stuck up in random places and he looked like he’d just gotten into a fight or woke up late for school. Either way, he was wrrecked, and Urie licked his lips as he straightened his tie.

“I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson.” He admonished. “Meet me in the same room tomorrow morning before school for another detention. Insubordination… will not be tolerated.”


End file.
